


Promise Me

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Moments before Thanos arrives, Loki reveals a secret to Thor, and pleads with him to promise him one thing.*INFINITY WARS SPOILERS*





	Promise Me

As the enormous ship blocked their view, the hope drained from Loki’s eyes. A few minutes before, hope that he’d make it back to Earth to the life he had waiting for him was real. And the warmth of a true bond with his brother once again soared through him.

But that was taken away as that ship appeared. That ship. Of all the damn ships. Loki cursed under his breath and looked to his brother immediately.

Thor glanced over, feeling the worried gaze trained on him, “What’s going on brother?”

“I- come with me,” Loki hisses as he takes off down the hall hoping Thor will follow.

Within moments Thor is behind him continuing to throw questions his direction, but he hardly hears them as his mind races. He leads them into an empty room and closes the door before slamming his fists down on the desk inside. “Thor we don’t have much time.”

“What is going on Loki?” Thor responds again, his arms crossed, and a feeling of unease creeping up his spine.

“It’s him, Thanos,” Loki replies quickly. “He’s here for the stone.”

“The what? What are you talking about?”

“There are a lot of things I should have explained better when I had the time brother, but now is not that time,” he whips around to face him. “Thanos is how I came to possess one of the stones myself, how I survived in the first place after the fall. I was to deliver him the tesseract. He’s here now to get it himself.”

“But the tesseract was on Asgard, it’s lost now,” Thor states clearly confused.

“I-…” Loki hesitates. “It’s not.”

Thor glares at him and reaches to grab him as Loki backs away.

“Stop!” Loki yells. “I know, I know. But we don’t have time for a squabble about this. I’m not going to make it out of this Thor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Loki, we will face him as we have every other battle, side by side,” Thor grumbles still looking annoyed with the man in front of him.

“Thor..” Loki sighs. “You don’t understand and I don’t have time to make you understand. But there is something I need to tell you, and I need you to promise me.” He turns to face the wall once again, crossing his arms.

“Out with it brother,” Thor demands.

“I- I have a wife and child on Midgard,” he finally states.

“You have WHAT-“ Thor begins, before Loki spins around and interrupts him.

“I snuck away to Midgard when still living in Asgard, I met a woman while I was there that I continued to see, and, well you can imagine the rest,” Loki grumbles. “You asked where I went after I ‘died’ the last time? I went back to be with her. I thought Thanos would believe I was dead, and wouldn’t look for me. That we could have a normal life. But yes as you know, I was in Asgard frequently under the guise of Odin, and then you showed back up. During that time we had a child, 6 months of age when I left to Asgard the last time. I haven’t seen them since then.”

Thor runs his hands through his hair as he looks at his brother’s pleading eyes, “And what is it you ask of me?”

Loki swallows hard at the lump in his throat and reaches under his armor to put out a thin metal chain with a pendent hanging from it, “I ask you give this to her, and… protect my family.”

Thor takes the chain from his hands and looks at it, “The symbol of Odin… Loki?”

Loki stands up straighter as he looks his brother in the eye, “I want my son to have a piece of his family. I will die an Odinson today, he should bear the symbol of his grandfather like his father and uncle.”

Thor brushes away tears prickling at his eyes and clutches the pendent in his hand, “Loki we will survive this day, this isn’t necessary-“

“Brother,” Loki interrupts once again, forcing the man to look at him. “Please promise me this.” He grips Thor’s forearm tightly.

“I- how will I find her?” He asks quietly.

“I have a charm on the pendent,” Loki responds quietly. “It will always lead the way to her.”

“I promise,” Thor says softly before embracing his brother as their ship suddenly rocks.

Loki nods fiercely and starts toward the door, “It appears we have one last fight on our doorstep brother, face it side by side?”

Thor smiles at his brother as he stands beside him, “Always, as Odinsons.”

-

She’d known something was wrong when Loki hadn’t returned by the day he promised. She may have fallen for the god of mischief and lies, but he’d yet to lie to her. Omitted the truth to protect her? Of course. But flat out lied? No. He was always there when he promised he would be.

The day his illusion woke her from a dream, the knot in her gut twisted further. His smile didn’t reach his eyes as he told her he was fine, and things had just gone a bit out of plan. He was with Thor but everything would be fine.

She tried to get more information, but he just hushed her as he looked at their sleeping son, “I’ll be home before you know it, nothing to worry about.”

She wanted to believe him, she really did. But as the days passed, Loki was all she could think of. Until one night she awoke unable to breathe. Struggling from her bed, she grabs for her throat as it constricts and she gasps for air. Searing pain runs down her spine as she drops to her knees with a scream.

As she lays on the floor, the pain starts to ebb away, but a feeling a emptiness and fear takes over. Within moments she regains control as the sound of their son’s cries echoes through the room. As she rocked their son, she knew in her heart something was horribly wrong.

-

Her throat raw from screaming, and her eyes burning from tears, she gazes out on the thunderstorm ravaging their backyard, a tiny shirt clutched in her hands. The house eerily silent beyond the odd crack of thunder. No crying. No giggles and cooing. Nothing. A small pile of ashes lies beside the crib.

A particularly loud thunder crack sounded from the front of the house, followed by heavy pounding on the door. She slowly makes her way to the door, a small ice dagger forming in her hand as she opens the latch to see a large muscular blond man on her front step.

Thor knew the moment the woman standing in the doorway appeared, she knew. Her eyes looked empty as she looked at him, and large red welts ran around her neck, a small shirt in one hand.

“Can I help you?” She says roughly, coughing to clear her throat.

“I- I’m Thor Odinson,” he says carefully. “Loki’s brother.”

He didn’t think it was possible for her eyes to more empty than they had already, but suddenly they just looked dead. “He’s dead isn’t he?”

Thor nods awkwardly at the statement and watches as the woman in front of him slams her fist through the front door, ice shattering from her hand, and blood dripping down her knuckles. She retreats into the home as she flips a table, and goes to crouch over a desk in the front room.

He lets himself into the home, following after her, unsure how to continue. “He… his last words were of you and your son.”

Tears drip down her face as she stares at her bloody hand, “He’s gone.”

“I-yes. Y/N, I’m here because he asked me to take care of the two of you, I don’t know how to go about this, but I am here for you,” he says simply, sitting on the couch. “It doesn’t seem real to me either.”

“No,” her voice cracks getting the word out. “Our son… he’s gone too.”

“He- what do you mean?” Thor asks swiftly standing up. “If someone has taken him, I will-“

“Not taken,” she whispers before nodding toward the bedroom. “Look for yourself.”

Unsure of what awaits in the next room, Thor carefully crosses the floor and slides the door open to see a small pile of ash beside the crib. “No… no. NO,” he yells, his power coursing through his veins. A loud crack of thunder sounds from above the house, and a lightning bolt erupts from the house striking the tree in the backyard.

Both of them walk to the back sliding doors, the light of the fire reflects on the glass and onto their forms as they stare at it.

“You have abilities?” He asks still staring at fire in front of them.

She nods, placing her finger tips on the glass door. Ice quickly spreads from her fingertips to overtake the entire door. She then summons another ice dagger, sicking it through the glass making it shatter completely in front of them.

He puts an arm over her shoulders, pulling her in closer to him, “I’m here for you sister.”

She tenses at the contact, but eases herself into his touch, and she looks up, “You’re the only family I have left,” she mutters.

Thor nods in agreement, “We have each other. I am to meet the Avengers back in New York. Together we will fix this, I swear it on my life.”


End file.
